Spooky Stories
by SuperSparkleBats123
Summary: The Teen Titans are telling ghost stories. One-Shot. Rated T because it's Teen Titans.


**AN: I don't own Teen Titans or any of these scary stories! This is all for fun :)**

 **~SuperSparkleBats123**

It was a calm midsummer's night in a forest just outside of Jump City. The main Titans, along with Titans East, and a few honorary Titans were spending the night camping. Around a crackling fireplace, they were telling scary stories.

"And then they all died. The end." Raven said dryly, picking up her book and reading it.

"That was terrible, Rae!" Beast Boy whined.

"Yes, the green one is right." Thunder agreed, while Lightning yawned.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash and Speedy were fast asleep from boredom.

"Well you guys asked for a story, and you got it." Raven retorted, not looking up from her book.

"Yeah but a cool story!" Beast Boy snapped. "And I got one! Jinx, wake up KF and Speedy, please?"

"Can do, BB." Jinx smirked, cracking her knuckles. She hit Speedy with a magenta colored hex, and he woke up immediately, yelping in surprise.

"The heck?!" Speedy shrieked.

Jinx ignored him and walked over calmly to Kid Flash. "Flashy, wake up." She nudged him gently. The speedster opened his eyes and nodded.

"What...but...why did you hit me and not him?!" Speedy yelled. "That's not fair!"

"Hush, annoying one." Lightning muttered.

Speedy pouted and crossed his arms, leaning against Aqualad.

"Alright, so this story is a super spooky one." Beast Boy began, holding up a flashlight under his face.

"Go one, Beast Boy. We haven't got all day...or night in this case." Robin said.

Beast Boy coughed loudly in the Boy Wonder's direction. "It was a dark and stormy night..."

"That's rather cliche." Cyborg joked, while Bumblebee giggled.

"Fine. It was a clear sunny day at around 2pm. Better?" Beast Boy snapped. "Anyways, this is actually a true story!"

Starfire gasped. "That means it must be even more of the 'spooky'!"

"So once, there was this lady and she was in her house when she got a phone call. She answered it, and this creepy voice said:" Beast Boy's voice changed into a deeper, gravely voice. "I'm Bloody Finger, and I'm walking in your neighborhood."

"How is that scary? He could just be looking for a bandaid." Kid Flash shrugged.

"I'm getting to that!" Beast Boy barked. "Sheesh, what is with everyone interrupting me?"

"At first, the lady...who I'm gonna call Sally for the sake of the story, didn't think much of it." Beast Boy explained. "She thought it was just a prank call, and she hung up. Suddenly, two minutes later...the phone rang again!"

"Oh geez is this going to be a recurring thing?" Jinx groaned.

Ignoring her question, Beast Boy continued. "The same voice said: 'I'm Bloody Finger, and I'm walking up your driveway."

Robin yawned.

"Sally was getting a bit frustrated. After hanging up again, she-"

"Okay we're done with that story." Robin interrupted.

"Hey!"

"Sí , eso era malo ." Mas y Menos piped. **(Translation: Yes, this is bad.)**

"I have a story!" Cyborg said, grabbing the flashlight from Beast Boy's grasp. "Alright y'all, this one's called; The legend of the headless horseman."

"If he's headless, how does he know where he's going?" Kid Flash asked.

"He's headless, not brainless." Beast Boy answered.

"Anyways..." Cyborg continued. "There's this place called Sleepy Hollow, it's legened to be near these very woods..." A few of the Titans shivered. "It's suppose to be the resting place of many ghosts and horrific creatures. No animals live there, barely any trees grow. The only sound you can hear is the wind. And, the cackle of the headless horseman."

Starfire hugged Robin.

"Now, if you visit Sleepy Hollow at exactly midnight, and you walk in the middle of the forest, near a little hill, and you chant the ancient riddle of the headless horseman, he will come. At first, he just seems like a man on a horse. Until you see him holding his disembodied head. " Cyborg cleared his throat. "Now, even though this is a myth, when people visit this forest, they sometimes can hear his horrendous screaming." Suddenly, lightning flashed.

Immediately, all the Titans shrieked in terror. The speedsters raced into their tents and a few titans hugged each other. The only Titan who wasn't freaked out, and was Thunder, who was frowning.

"Brother, that wasn't very kind." Thunder grunted. Lightning was on the floor laughing.

"Come on, brother! I just wanted to have more of the fun!" Lightning cackled in a fit of amusement.

Thunder rolled his eyes.

 **AN: Just wanted to write this story, it sounded so cute! :D Sorry if it's short. ~.~**


End file.
